battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Anakin Skyobiliviator/Battlefront Wiki: Update (10 / 23 / 12)
It is time for yet another Battlefront Wiki update to keep users up to date! User Update: *Some of the users is coming back from the absence. These included: Shocktrooper11, Obi wan masterexxx10, Anakin Skyobiliviator, Starbuckssilver5, User:Thecrazyweirdo, and MaxReebo. Though, not all will stay. *I would like to welcome Jagatdeep and Itawtisawatweetybewd to Battlefront Wiki! *EternalBlaze, also formally known as JerryWiffleWaffle, wanted to note that due to his increased workload and lack of time, he will only stop by once in a while. *Anakin Skyobiliviator cannot utilize Battlefront II at this time. Wiki Update: *Our mission statement to become a great online resource is now on our Mainpage. *Rules applying against one-sentence blog is now ineffective; though we suggest it to be more than one sentence. *Sorry for the delay, but the Newspaper is now updated. *Article labled as Stubs need to be fixed to full article effective immediately. *All articles that need to be DeWookieefy'ed will have to be reworded as soon as possible as a precaution against inevitable conflict. *Those personnels with Free Cam addon on Battlefront 1 or 2, please try to attempt to take screenshots of your game for the contribution for articles that held the category Need Photo. Screenshot Photography Standards (SPS) *Good angle, so you can clearly see the subject of the photo. *Clear coloration contrast when available. So you can see the subject, for example, do not take a picture of a Stormtrooper inside a Kamino building. You can, however, take a photograph of a Stromtrooper in the dark corridors of the Death Star. *Try your best to take your subject without a Free Cam glitch... *Subject need to be in the center of the screen. *Make sure the Free Cam is in a good distance from the subject, not too close and not too far. *Be creative, just anything to make your character stand out. *Timing is everything: do take a picture of someting before it changes into something else...example being: do not try to take a picture of a thermal detonator and screenshot it when it blows up. That is called an explosion, not a thermal detonator. Request for our dear Users: We will allow Users from now until further notice to create a blog stating on what ways can this wiki be better, thought request for Admins to stop blocking people will be overlooked, as it is just the part about following a formal use of policies. Note that it states "a" blog and not "blogs"; thus, if you have any more information you wanted to add, please just edit your older blog and not a new one. If you create a new blog for every new information, expect them to be merged with you first blog. This requires you to be critical, and picky, so please try to focus on the "not-so-well" aspect of the wiki, and not so of the "excellent" or "great" part of the wiki, but a comment on it will be appreciated nontheless. Category:Blog posts Category:News